


Lucky to Have You

by a1_kitkat



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Boys Kissing, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While hunting an un-sub, Spencer's life is put in danger.<br/>He's called into Hotch's office where his lover proceeds to show him how relieved he is that Spencer is okay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky to Have You

It had started like any other case, except that this serial killer had struck in their own backyard. An un-sub was killing young women in Quantico. The team didn’t need the jet, didn’t even have to leave their own offices. It was a rarity for this to happen. Sometimes it felt like criminals knew to avoid committing crimes in Quantico because of the presence of the FBI agents.  
But this killer was different. It was as though he was taunting them; teasing them; He was on their turf and convinced they would never catch him. But everyone at the BAU was good at their job and had a profile ready within days. They had closed in on him, hunted him and now they had him cornered in Leesylvania State Park.

Hotch gave the order for them to spread out and search the grounds. Each member of the team nodded, guns out, eyes open and on alert. They moved through the grounds, keeping their eyes peeled for any sign of their un-sub.  
It happened so fast that none of them were prepared. Their un-sub was slick and managed to get the drop on them. 

Hotch tightened his grip on his gun, raising it high, his finger on the trigger. He wasn’t looking at the un-sub though, his eyes were focused on the gun in the man’s hand and the way it was pressing into Reid’s temple. One wrong move and the younger man would be dead.  
Morgan and Prentiss were on either side of Hotch, their guns held equally as high. Each was evaluating the situation. They had the man cornered but he was holding one of their own hostage. He was a tall, muscular man. His size alone was enough to make anyone give him a wide berth. Hotch didn’t like the way his large, beefy hand was covering Reid’s throat.

The un-sub was talking to them, trying to negotiate, trying to find himself a way out. Reid wasn’t saying anything, just staring at Hotch. His eyes were wide but he didn’t look scared. The young genius knew he could trust his team to get him out of this.  
The tall, beefy man clicked the safety off. Then he was shouting again. He seemed very confident that no one would shoot him while he held an agent as a human shield. Of course that would have worked if the body he was trying to shield himself with had belonged to someone like Morgan.

Then he made the mistake of turning his gun, away from Reid and towards the team. Hotch didn’t even hesitate. The bullet cut through the air and lodged itself between his eyes. He fell backwards, pulling Reid down with him and the two of them tumbled into the water. They both disappeared under the surface.  
Both Hotch and Morgan were running towards the water’s edge, each getting ready to jump in after Reid. Before either of them had the chance, the younger man’s head broke through the surface and he gasped for air. He managed to reach the water’s edge and Morgan held out his hand. Reid accepted his outstretched hand and the older agent pulled him from the water without even really trying.

Reid stumbled to his knees, coughing and spluttering, then looked around for his gun. Prentiss was holding it for him. She walked over and knelt beside him.

“Reid?” she asked. “Are you okay?”  
“I… I…” Reid’s teeth were chattering. The water had been *cold*. “I’m…. fine”

Other agents and a paramedic were now on the scene. A blanket was wrapped around the dripping wet Agent who smiled gratefully but continued shivering. Hotch instructed Prentiss to take Reid back to the BAU. The younger man tried to protest but his teeth were still chattering.  
It took both Prentiss and Morgan to convince Reid it was for the best. It wasn’t until Morgan threatened to pick Reid up and carry him to the car that Reid reluctantly agreed to go. With the blanket still around him, he climbed to his feet and walked with Prentiss to one of the waiting SUVs.

*

The two agents’ hadn’t been back very long when the rest of the team came into the bullpen. Emily was already typing up her report. Reid was at his desk, dressed in clothes from his go-bag, clutching a large mug of coffee in his hands, his hair was still damp.  
Hotch looked at the younger man and nodded to himself, mostly confirming to himself that Reid was okay. The sight of an un-sub with a gun pressed to Reid’s head was one that he’d not forget for a long time.

“Reid?” Hotch approached the younger man. Reid looked up at his boss from under his lashes. The rest of the team were already getting started on their own paperwork.  
“Hotch?” Reid replied.  
“My office. Now”

The older man turned on his heel and walked away, across the bullpen and up the steps to his office. Reid cast his gaze around. Prentiss, Morgan and JJ were all looking at him. He swallowed his nerves as he climbed to his feet and started walking towards their boss’s office.

“Reid can’t be in trouble, can he?” Prentiss asked the others.  
“No” JJ replied, a hint of uncertainty in her voice. “Spence didn’t do anything wrong”  
“The guy took us all by surprise” Morgan added.  
The three of them turned and watched as Reid approached Hotch’s office. Morgan’s eyes met Hotch’s through the blinds before the older man closed them. He turned and looked at Prentiss. Hotch rarely closed the blinds. Reid was definitely in trouble.

*

Reid stepped over the threshold and into his boss’s office. Hotch was standing by the closed blinds. He turned and looked at the younger man before he took a step forward and pushed the door closed. He made a point of turning the lock. Reid watched him but didn’t say a word.  
Hotch finally turned and looked at Reid. His eyes giving him the complete once-over. Then he reached out and placed his hand upon Reid’s cheek. The younger man smiled and leaned in to the touch.

“Are you okay, Spencer?” Aaron asked him. “Did he hurt you?”  
“I’m fine, Aaron” Spencer replied before placing a kiss to his lover’s palm.  
“When he had that gun to your head-” Aaron’s voice was low.  
“I’m okay” Spencer cut him off. “I knew you’d save me… I… I’m sorry he got the jump on me”  
“It wasn’t your fault. It could have happened to any one of us”  
“Except it happened to me” Spencer looked away.

“Hey” Aaron whispered. He slid his hand down to the younger man’s chin and urged him to look up at him. Their eyes met. “You didn’t do anything wrong. You were great today. You kept your head and didn’t panic”  
“I could see you” Spencer replied. “I knew I was safe with you there”

Aaron didn’t know what to say to that so he cupped the younger man’s face with his hand, tilted his head up and brought their lips together in a deep, tender kiss. Spencer was quick to return the sweet gesture. He wrapped his arms around Aaron’s waist and rested his head upon his chest. He could feel the older man’s heart beating.

“I was scared” Aaron admitted.  
“You didn’t look it” Spencer replied.  
“When you both fell in the water…”  
“It was so cold” he shuddered.  
“You warm enough now?”  
“I had a warm shower once I got my wet clothes off”

Aaron nodded and stroked his hand up and down his lover’s back/  
“I can’t lose you, Spencer”  
“You won’t”

Then Aaron’s arms were around Spencer. His lips covered the younger man’s mouth while his tongue invaded his mouth. He lifted his lover off the ground and, without thinking, pushed him up against the office door. Hard. Spencer groaned at the impact and wrapped his legs around Aaron’s waist.

*

“Hotch wouldn’t *hit* Reid, would he?” Prentiss asked in shock.  
JJ had to bite her lip to hold back her ‘only if Spence asked him to’ response.  
“No” Morgan insisted. “You know how protective of us all Hotch can be… I bet he just punched the wall. Reid said he does that sometimes”  
“Besides, if he’d hit him, I doubt the door would have reacted” JJ added.

*

“Oops” Aaron laughed. “Do you think anyone noticed that?”  
“Probably” Reid replied before he grazed his teeth along the older man’s neck. Aaron’s breath hitched.  
“We’d better move then”  
“Okay”

Spencer placed his hand upon Aaron’s neck, cupping his face, and he brought their lips together in another deep kiss. Aaron didn’t want to break the kiss so he moved very slowly and carefully across the room. His office was sparsely furnished but he didn’t want to trip and have to explain a random injury.  
His lover’s hand caressed his neck while their tongue’s danced an erotic tango and Spencer tightened his legs around Aaron’s waist. They continued their kissing even as Aaron manoeuvred their way around the office. He managed to get behind his desk and he set the younger man down on top of it. They broke apart while Aaron pushed his computer to one side. Spencer moved some of the paperwork by pushing it onto the floor.

Then Aaron was back between Spencer’s legs. He wrapped one arm around the younger man’s slim waist, edging his fingertips inside the waistband of his pants. Aaron’s other hand touched his lover’s neck and they were kissing again.  
Spencer loved the feeling of Aaron’s fingers on his face, so soft and tender.

“I thought I was going to lose you” Aaron said into their kiss. He didn’t want to pull away to talk.  
“Uh huh” Spencer managed to reply.  
“I want you to know how relieved I am that you’re okay”  
“I do know, Hotch”

Aaron groaned. He loved when Spencer called him ‘Hotch’ in these situations. He made it sound so erotic that, sometimes when Spencer called him ‘Hotch’ out in the field, the older man could feel himself getting hard. He slipped his tongue into Spencer’s mouth. Who would have thought one could get turned on just by the sound of their own name?

“I want to show you” Aaron said to him.  
“You want to have ‘I’m-so-glad-we’re-alive-sex’?” Spencer asked him.  
The older man pulled away and looked into Spencer’s eyes.  
“I want to fuck you into my desk” Hotch replied. The younger man groaned. “But I… I want more, Spencer”  
“More?”  
“Not just sex… I… I want…”  
“Shhhhhh” Spencer placed his finger upon Aaron’s lips to silence him. “I’m right here, Aaron. Don’t even ask, just do whatever you want to me… Show me how much I mean to you”

Aaron didn’t know what to say. He was pretty certain there wasn’t anything he *could* say to that. He swallowed hard then brought Spencer’s hand up to his lips and kissed the palm. Then he reached out and pulled the younger man’s sweater up over his head. His lips claimed Spencer’s again while he unbuttoned his lover’s shirt. It quickly joined the sweater on the floor.  
He broke the kiss and moved to remove Spencer’s shoes. That was when he realized that the younger man wasn’t wearing any.

“Uh… Shoes?” Aaron asked him.  
“Wet” Spencer replied. “And I don’t have any spare in my go-bag”  
“You probably should”  
“Yes, daddy”

Spencer felt himself blushing. Aaron simply smiled at him.  
“Only Jack calls me ‘daddy’” he told him.  
“I’m sorry” Spencer replied. “I just meant…”  
“I know” he leaned in and kissed him quickly.

Then he pulled Spencer to his feet and slowly pushed his pants off his slim hips. He removed the pants and underwear in one long, swift motion. Spencer stepped out of them. He was now standing before his lover dressed in nothing more than his mismatched socks.

“I want you, Spencer” Aaron said before reaching out and wrapping his large hand around his lover’s cock.  
Spencer’s breath caught in his throat as Aaron’s fingers touched his growing hardness.  
“I want you to enjoy this” Aaron said to him.  
“I always enjoy being with you” Spencer replied.  
“Do you trust me?”

Spencer frowned and looked up at Aaron in confusion. What kind of question was that? Of course he trusted the older man. He loved him with all his heart.  
“Spencer, do you trust me?” Aaron asked again.  
“Of course I do” Spencer replied.  
“Then turn around” he whispered. “Please?”

The younger man cocked his eyebrow but instantly turned around.  
“Climb up on the desk” Aaron said to him. Spencer didn’t even hesitate. He wasn’t sure why Aaron wanted him on all fours on his desk but he trusted him completely. Aaron chuckled. “I want us to both be comfortable”

He urged Spencer to lie down on his stomach then Aaron sat down in his desk chair. He pulled chair as close as he could and parted Spencer’s legs, directing one to each arm of the chair so they were braced properly. Spencer felt vulnerable and exposed as he lie on the desk with his legs parted. Aaron was sat in his desk chair as though about to start doing paperwork… Except instead of a computer at eye-level, Aaron was staring at Reid’s naked ass.

“Are you okay?” Aaron asked him.  
“I feel silly” Spencer admitted. “Hotch”  
The older man groaned. He reached out and gently ran both hands over Reid’s naked ass cheeks. They were soft yet firm and Aaron began to massage them, taking care to dip his thumbs into the crack between cheeks. His actions were slow and gentle, he parted the cheeks, revealing Spencer’s puckering hole then he leaned forward and gently blew his breath onto the exposed hole.

“Aaron!” Spencer’s voice hitched. The older man smiled.  
He did it again, parting the cheeks further and blowing for longer. Spencer moaned and his hand gripped the edge of the desk as though to steady himself.  
“Aaron?” Spencer whispered. “What are you…?”

He didn’t get to ask the rest of the question for the next thing he felt was Aaron’s tongue licking the outer rim of his ass. He broke off mid-sentence as his words became a low moan. Spencer couldn’t resist bucking his hips, bringing his ass up and urging Aaron in deeper.  
The older man placed one hand on each ass cheek, moving them apart so he could have unrestricted access to Reid’s special spot. Then his tongue darted out and licked the entire length from the start of his crack down to the base of his ball sac.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh” Spencer moaned.

Aaron smiled into Spencer’s ass and repeated this action three more times. His warm, wet tongue repeatedly trailing a path down the length of Spencer’s crack. Then his mouth closed over the puckering hole, his tongue frantically running from side to side and occasionally dipping inside. Spencer groaned each time Aaron’s tongue teased the ring of muscles. Then he felt the older man’s teeth scraping the skin of his right buttock and he had to shove his fist in his mouth to stop himself from crying out.  
If anyone were to walk in right now, Spencer knew he would die from embarrassment but what a way to go!

He’d heard about people doing this type of thing but he never imagined it would ever happen to him.  
Spencer remembered reading it in a book and wondering what it would feel like to have his ass breached by someone’s tongue. If only he’d known it felt *this* good he would have begged Aaron to do it to him long ago… But, honestly, he found it much more exciting, stimulating, sexy, knowing that Aaron had wanted to do it to him… That it had been Aaron’s idea. That Aaron had surprised him with it.  
He tried not to move but he kept bucking his hips, wanting Aaron to just bury his face in his ass and never come back out. Aaron pulled away long enough to spit on Spencer’s hole then his tongue was back, prodding in further than before. Spencer whimpered as Aaron’s fingers teased the base of his balls.

“Aaron” Spencer whimpered. “Please?”

The older man wasn’t sure what Spencer was begging him for but it sounded so hot. He looked up over the curve of Spencer’s back just as the younger man turned to look at him. It couldn’t have been a comfortable position for his lover but when their eyes met and Spencer could just see Aaron’s eyes over the dip of his ass… Spencer cried his lover’s name.

“Aaron” Spencer sobbed. It felt so good. Too good.  
He could feel his lover’s nose pressed inside him as Aaron buried his face, his tongue lapping at Spencer’s hole. Aaron’s stubble, which normally tickled his skin, added to the sensations he was feeling right now.  
Especially when the older man’s lips started kissing his ass cheeks while Aaron’s index finger breached his hole.

“Hotch?” Spencer cried. “Are you… Going to…?”  
“Take you right here on the desk?” Aaron replied. “Yes, baby”  
Spencer shuddered with excitement. Aaron’s finger disappeared and his tongue was back.  
“Hoooooooootch” Spencer moaned.

He squeezed his eyes closed, his fingers turning white from clutching the edge of the desk. His lover’s tongue slid down his ass then he felt Aaron’s fingers rubbing his balls. The older man’s mouth shifted to Spencer’s left cheek and he gently nipped at the skin causing the younger man to writhe and moan. Aaron smiled to himself before running his tongue in concentric circles around the spot he’d just bitten his lover.  
He loved the sounds coming from Spencer’s mouth and he heard himself growl with approval. As he continued to suckle on Spencer’s cheek, he brought his hand up to rub the length of his crack, stopping at the base just long enough to squeeze the younger man’s balls.

Spencer bucked his hips, trying not to rub his hard cock against the solid desk. He could feel slivers of pre-cum forming on his tip and wished Aaron would touch him but the older man’s hands were busy elsewhere. Spencer tried to elevate his hips just enough to slide his own hand under his body but Aaron stopped him.

“Don’t” his voice was muffled by Spencer’s ass cheek.  
“Aaron” Spencer whimpered.

Then the older man pulled away and leaned back in the seat, gazing at Spencer with a smirk on his face.  
“Aaron?” Spencer cried. “Please?”  
“It’s okay. Do you want to turn around?”  
Spencer nodded his head. It wasn’t easy, a tangle of legs and hands as Aaron helped Spencer to turn over so the younger man was now sitting on the desk, staring down at his lover whom was sat between his open legs.  
“Better?” Aaron asked him. Spencer swallowed nervously.  
Aaron’s eyes slid down Spencer’s body and stopped on his weeping cock.  
“Lie back” Aaron said to him. “I wasn’t finished” 

Spencer did as asked and lie on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Aaron’s hand slipped under his body, once again rubbing inside his ass crack. The younger man raised his hips as his lover parted his legs.  
“Gonna need your help” Aaron whispered. Spencer simply nodded. Aaron gripped both of Spencer’s knees, holding one with each of his palms then he urged Spencer to raise his hips. The older man smiled as his lover’s cock flipped back, pointing towards his lover.  
Aaron took Spencer’s balls into his mouth and the younger man moaned. He bucked his hips, he wanted Aaron to taste his cock which was already leaking pre-cum.

But Aaron wasn’t ready for that. Now that he’d tasted Spencer’s ass, he never wanted it to end. The younger boy slid his hand down to touch his lover’s.  
“That’s it” Aaron suggested. “Hold your legs, Spencer”  
Spencer did as asked and held himself open for Aaron. The older man ran his hands down his lover’s legs and rubbed at Spencer’s hole. He licked his lips then spat into the hole. Spencer groaned as Aaron’s tongue began to lap at his entrance. As Aaron’s tongue worked him, the older man’s fingers rubbed the spot between his hole and his balls. The younger man moaned and wished he could touch his own cock but his hands were holding his legs apart.

A part of him would have loved for Morgan to walk into the room and see them. He’d never seen the older man blush before and he was certain the sight of Reid holding his legs in the air so their boss could eat his ass would cause Morgan to lose his mind. JJ was the only one who knew what Hotch and Reid did behind closed doors… Well, maybe not *exactly* what they did but she knew they were together and was happy for them.

“Hotch!” Spencer cried. “Please? I… I need to…”  
Aaron placed a final kiss to his lover’s hole before pulling away and looking up at the younger man. His eyes were closed, head tossed back, lips wet from licking at them and there was a fine layer of sweat upon his brow. Aaron smiled and kissed a trail across his skin, stopping long enough to suckle his balls one more time.

“Spencer?” Aaron whispered. The younger man opened his eyes and stared up at his lover from beneath his lashes. “I love you”  
Before the younger man could reply, Aaron leaned down and engulfed his lover’s cock.  
“Aar-” he started to cry the older man’s name but stopped himself by slapping his hand upon his mouth. His leg fell as he removed his hand and landed upon Aaron’s shoulder. His lover didn’t miss a beat, just continued to suck on Spencer’s hard cock with vigorous enthusiasm. The younger man continued to hold his hand over his mouth from fear of crying out. The office walls weren’t *that* solid and if he was too noisy the entire bullpen would hear him.  
As Aaron’s mouth worked Spencer’s hard tool, he dipped his index finger into his lover’s loosened hole. He pushed in as far as he could and found the younger man’s prostate. Spencer bit down on his hand as he felt his orgasm fast approaching.

“Hotch” his voice was muffled by his hand but his lover knew the warning signs.  
Aaron relaxed his throat and stared up at Spencer’s face, their eyes locked, as Spencer’s warm salty seed burst forth from his cock and filled Aaron’s mouth. The older man swallowed every drop and continued to suck him even as the rigid cock began to soften.  
Spencer was panting for breath as he struggled to sit up. He reached down and wrapped his finger’s around Aaron’s tie. With a gentle ‘pop’, Spencer’s cock slipped from Aaron’s mouth and the younger man pulled him up to meet him. He crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss. He loved tasting himself in Aaron’s mouth.

“Please, Aaron” Spencer whispered. Aaron reached up and gently brushed Spencer’s damp hair off his face.  
“Please what, Spencer?” Aaron whispered as he leaned his forehead against Spencer’s.  
“Make love to me” the younger man replied.

Aaron merely nodded his head then placed another gentle kiss to his lover’s lips. He pulled away and reached down to unzip his pants. Spencer sat up, licking his lips. It was scary and exciting, sitting naked on his lover’s desk while Aaron was still completely dressed. The older man lowered his pants and underwear down to just below his knees.  
Then he shuffled forward, settling between his lovers parted legs. He reached for the drawer and pulled out a tube of lube and a condom.

“No” Spencer said. “No rubber… I want you”  
“Spencer” Aaron started to argue.  
“I want you to come inside me”

The older man kissed his lover on the lips and put the condom back in the drawer. He reached for the lube, poured some onto his index and middle fingers then he carefully slipped the coated fingers inside his lover. Spencer was already fairly loose after the work Aaron’s tongue had done on his ass. He scissored his two digits several times while Spencer writhed about at his touch.  
He retracted his hand, coated up his cock then positioned himself just right. Spencer sat up as the head of Aaron’s cock slowly slid past the ring of muscles. He moaned as Aaron filled him completely.  
“Oh God!” Spencer groaned. “Aaron!”  
“So beautiful” Aaron replied. He reach up and touched his lover’s cheek.  
He brought their lips together as he thrust his hips, pounding into his lover’s sweet ass. They moved together as one, Aaron’s cock brushing Spencer’s prostate. The younger man’s cock was trapped between their bodies, the stimulation causing him to once again harden.  
Aaron held his lover in his arms, kissing him tenderly and whispering words of love in his ear. The friction of their bodies bringing Spencer closer to his second release. His lover thrust inside him and Spencer whimpered with delight. 

Time appeared to freeze as the two men came together as one, holding each other close, both thankful to be alive and be together. Aaron really had been afraid, earlier in the day that he would lose the man in his arms. He could still remember the very moment he’d seen Spencer fall into the lake along with the un-sub.

“I love you” Aaron breathed. “Never want to lose you”  
“I’m here” Spencer replied. “I’ll always be here”

Then Spencer leaned forward and brushed his lips against Aaron’s ear.  
“I love you”  
Those three words, said so breathlessly by Spencer was too much for him. Aaron tightened his grip on the younger man and buried himself balls deep inside his lover. He lost himself to his orgasm which came fast and hard, filling Spencer’s ass and causing the younger man to shoot his own load all over Aaron’s shirt and tie.  
They stayed frozen to the spot as their excitement passed and their breathing returned to normal. Aaron reached out and brushed Spencer’s hair out of his eyes. The younger man thanked him with a gentle kiss.

Once his heart rate returned to normal, Aaron slipped his cock from the younger man and reached for a tissue. His cock was covered in semen. He wiped himself clean and tossed the tissue in the garbage. Then he pulled up his pants but left them undone. He removed his tie and unbuttoned his cum covered shirt.  
Spencer watched as Aaron partially undressed. He was too spent to move himself. The older man bundled up his shirt and tie then reached for his go-bag. He pulled out a clean shirt and slipped it on. Spencer leaned forward and slowly did the buttons up for him. Aaron thanked him with a kiss before pulling on a clean tie.

“I should go and get started on my report” Spencer said to him. Aaron nodded as he tied the tie.  
“Yeah, me too” he replied.  
“But I… That was amazing, Aaron… What you just did for me… was incredible”  
“It wasn’t just for you, Spencer… It was for me too… To remind myself how lucky I am to have you”  
Spencer blushed.

Aaron leaned forward and rested his forehead to Spencer’s.  
“I mean it, Reid… Sorry, Spencer… I love you and I don’t ever want to lose you”  
“I don’t want to lose you, either”  
“And I can’t wait to take you home tonight so I can lick that pretty ass of yours again”  
Spencer moaned at Aaron’s teasing words.

There was a very load knock at the door. Both men froze, staring into each other’s eyes.  
“Hotch?” JJ’s voice was muffled through the door. “Strauss wants to see you in her office about what happened with the un-sub”  
“We’re just finishing up in here, JJ” Hotch called out. “Tell her I’ll be with her in five minutes”

“I think I need another shower” Spencer whispered. “I smell like sex”  
“It suits you” Aaron replied. “Now, hurry up and get dressed so we can walk out of here and look nonchalant”

*

Minutes later the door to Hotch’s office opened. Both he and Reid stepped out into the bullpen. The older man immediately headed for the director’s office while Reid went back to his desk. Both Morgan and Prentiss were aware that their boss was wearing a different tie to earlier. JJ was the only one who noticed Reid’s shirt was on inside out.  
She made her way over to him and leaned against the edge of his desk.

“How are you feeling, Spence?” she asked him. “That water looked cold”  
“I’m fine now, JJ” he replied. “It was cold but a warm shower and change of clothes helped”  
“I’m sure it did… You’ve got your shirt on inside out, by the way”

Reid looked down and felt himself blushing.  
“You must have been cold” JJ said. “To be so distracted getting dressed”  
“Uh… Yeah” he agreed. He knew that she’d already figured out the real story, especially once she winked at him.

“So, pretty boy” Morgan interrupted the conversation. “Did Hotch ride you really hard in there?”  
Reid’s eyes bulged as he stared into JJ’s twinkling orbs. She was trying not to laugh  
“I’m sorry, what?” Reid stammered.  
“He looked pissed… He didn’t yell at you, did he? I mean, it wasn’t your fault”  
“No, it’s fine… He uh… Yeah, he rode me a bit hard but it’s only because he cares, you know?”  
“Yeah, I know kid… But if he ever goes too far with his rimming-”  
“His what?”  
“Rubbing… If he rubs you the wrong way”

“Well, like I said, Morgan” Reid said as he got to his feet. He needed to go fix his shirt. “He was just showing he cares”  
“We all care about you, kid” Morgan replied.  
“And I love you all for it” he replied. 

As he crossed the bullpen, he caught sight of Hotch sitting in Strauss’s office.  
‘I just love Aaron that bit more is all’ he added silently, smiling to himself as images of his lover doing wicked things to his body played in his mind.  
He couldn’t wait to get home and show Aaron just how lucky he was to have him in his life.  
One day he may even bring himself to taste the older man’s ass… If he was ever willing to tell Aaron to stop tasting his.


End file.
